The Iridium Witch Crew Visits Sodor
by TheStationmaster
Summary: The students of Iridium High visit Sodor. There, they are asked to help stop Diesel 10 and his evil crew from taking over Sodor for good. With some magic along the way, can they help save Sodor from being taken over from Diesel 10?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my first crossover, featuring Thomas and Every Witch Way characters, with lines by tate310. I would appreciate if you leave your ideas for future chapters of this crossover. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working their hardest, taking passengers to and from Sodor. Some of the passengers go to work, or they visit Bluff's Cove, a beach with lots of sand, while students take the train to school.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, James and Gordon were waiting to start their day's work, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Today is a important and historic day for Sodor. Students from Iridium High are visiting Sodor.

Gordon, Thomas and James were excited.

"I hope the VIP's will admire my shiny red paint." said James. "My passengers always do."

Thomas and James exchanged glances. They both knew very well that James will never learn, even if he admits that he is learning.

VIP's were Gordon' favorite kind of passengers. He had taken some very famous people to Sodor before, like Queen Elizabeth II, as well as many political leaders from lands far away. He likes to boast about it too, in which the engines found it interesting.

"Gordon will be taking the students from Iridium Station to Knapford." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Gordon was delighted, but Thomas and James were cross.

"Why does Gordon get to take all the special people?" whispered Thomas to James.

"Because I'm the most important engine on Sodor!" muttered Gordon.

"Thomas and James, for security purposes, you will follow Gordon."

The two engines felt much better, but were curious to see just who these students were.

The three engines set off to Iridium Station to collect the passengers. Gordon was in front, followed by Thomas, James, and a special police train. Harold the Helicopter flew up ahead, just in case something happened.

"I hope our visitors are friendly." said Thomas.

"We'll soon find out." said the driver. "Now let's keep moving. We don't want to be late."

James's driver checked the speed limit inside his cab.

"We're at twenty-two miles per hour, and are currently at on time status." radioed James's driver to the police train.

"Twenty two, got that." replied the driver inside the police train.

They had to stop at the Sodor boarder to be checked for dangerous material. They were cleared, and continued on.

But the tracks heading towards Iridium Station were much bumpier than the ones on Sodor.

"Sir Topham Hatt always keeps the tracks bump free on Sodor, but why not these?" asked Thomas.

"This is a different railway, run by a different person." replied the driver.

Gordon felt something brush against his face. He was very surprised. His driver looked up.

"Looks like you struck a branch. We're gonna have to stop here until we repair you.

Gordon was in disgrace. He wanted to keep his on time record intact.

Meanwhile, at Iridium High, the students were buzzing with excitement over the trip. But before they could leave, Mr. Alonso, the man in charge of all the students at Iridum High, had to do roll call.

"Emma?"

"Here dad!"

"Daniel?"

"Here!"

"Diego?"

"Here!"

"Panthers?"

Maddie, the leader of the Panthers, stood up to make sure Katie and Sophie were paying attention to Mr. Alonso. Then, she took out a megaphone, and shouted "Here!" into it loudly.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Stop Maddie!" yelled Emma.

"I can't hear you!" replied Maddie.

This forced Mr. Alonso to get up. He grabbed the megaphone and placed it on his desk.

"That was totally unacceptable, and behavior like that will not be tolerated on the trip." said Mr. Alonso strictly.

"Fine." said Maddie, and sat back down.

"Gigi?"

"Here and ready to bring the students of Iridium High the latest information from our trip!"

"Andi?"

But Andi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" asked Mr. Alonso

"Probably saying goodbye to Nurse Lilly." said Emma.

"Well text her and tell her to hurry up!"

Just then, Andi entered the classroom, looking very worried.

"I can't find my lucky shamrock pendant!" she complained.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, we'll find it when we get back." said Mr. Alonso calmly

"But I don't want it when I get back!" said Andi, kicking the floor. "I want it now!" She started to cry on Emma's shoulder. Tears rolled down her face. She was very upset.

Mr. Alonso was getting very agitated.

"Come on Andi! Act your own age!"

But then, an idea flew into Emma's head. She decided to cast a spell to get Andi's pendant back. She turned to make sure no one was looking, and then began to cast the spell.

_"We have no time, and Andi's upset. So make the pendant appear, so that we can leave now!"_

The pendant appeared in Emma's hand. She gave it to Andi.

"My pendant! Where did you find it!"

"A little magic helped us find it!" whispered Emma.

"You're the best!"

Just then, a horn honked. It was Bertie the Bus. Bertie would take the students to Iridium Station, so that they could catch the train. Everyone lined up, and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Thomas/Every Witch Way crossover, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Gordon' crew checked every part of him to see if something had broke.

"Bad news Gordon." said the fireman. "It looks like that branch loosened your boiler! "

"That's no good." said the driver. "We'll just have to fix it later, after we get the students."

Gordon was puzzled.

"Can we still get the passengers on time?" he asked.

"We'll see." promised the driver. "But for now, we're going to need Thomas and James to help out. They'll go ahead of us, and we'll follow behind."

So the engines set off once again.

Bertie the Bus had been assigned to pick up the students from Iridium High and take them to Iridium Station, a forty-five minute bus ride. Everyone boarded Bertie, and as everyone started to settle in, Mr Alonso retook roll call. This time, everyone was present, including Andi. He sat down, Bertie started up, and soon, the students were on their way.

"I am so super excited for this trip!" said Andi.

"Me too, but I'm really going to miss home." Emma said sadly.

"Don't worry." said Daniel. "We're all going to have a great time." She kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Isn't their some form of entertainment on this bus?" asked Maddie. "Because I'm tired of Sophie playing with my IPhone!"

Mr. Alonso turned to the driver.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"You sure can!" said the driver. He pressed a button on Bertie's control panel, and mini TV's came up on each seat.

"Movie!" cried out Sophie. "Are we watching _The Princess Diaries_?"

"Even better!" said Mr. Alonso. Just then, a countdown appeared on screen, then the movie began. The movie featured Sir Topham Hatt giving a lecture on the history of Sodor.

"This is the movie? Boring!" said Maddie crossly.

"Who cares Maddie?" said Jax. "I love history."

After the lecture, the screen went dark.

"Here's fifteen minutes of my life I can't get back!" screamed Maddie.

Meanwhile, Thomas and James arrived at Iridium Docks. The dock manger was pleased to see them.

"Well done, both of you!" he said. "You two make a great team!"

But then, there was trouble. James turned around, and noticed Gordon was missing.

"Where's Gordon?" he asked.

James's driver turned back, and he too noticed that Gordon was missing.

"Goodness me!" he exclaimed. "He must have lost fuel and stopped while we weren't looking.

Thomas became worried.

"Don't worry." said the policeman. He radioed in "This is Engine 49. We have lost track of an engine named Gordon."

It took a long while for a reply, but finally, one came in.

"This is Tower, we have tracked down Gordon, heading northbound at twenty-five miles per hour.

James was upset.

"He's on the other end of the tracks! Now he's never going to get the passengers on time!"

"Don't worry old boy!" said his driver. "Gordon will be on time. And besides, the passengers are arriving at Iridium Station on Bertie the Bus.

Thomas was puzzled.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We must keep going, and hope Gordon arrives at the station before us." said the fireman.

Thomas and James kept going.

They soon arrived at Iridium Station. Thomas and James hoped that their special visitors and Gordon would be there, but they weren't there when they arrived.

"They're late!" puffed Thomas.

James began to cry.

"But they can't be late! Gordon loves VIP's, and if he doesn't get them on time, then the students and Sir Topham Hatt will be disappointed!"

"This isn't good!" groaned James's driver. "Policeman, can you radio in Gordon?"

"I'll try." he promised.

Meanwhile, Gordon was worried. He had never seen this part of the countryside before. He thought he was lost, until the radio inside his cab crackled. His driver picked up the radio.

"This is Gordon' driver. Go ahead policeman."

"Where are you stat?"

"We are in the countryside, somewhere very deep in fact."

The policeman knew exactly where Gordon was.

"Keep going straight until you get to the curve, then take the curved track and you will arrive at Iridium Station. Roger that?"

"Sure thing!"

The policeman returned with the news

"Gordon is nearby, and shall be here shortly.

"Hooray!" cried Thomas and James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Thomas/Every Witch Way crossover, with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Gordon was getting close to the station when all of a sudden, the signal turned to red.

"Why is the signal red?" asked Gordon. "The signal isn't usually red."

"Maybe a train is coming." replied the driver.

And he was correct. A diesel came roaring past them at warp speed.

"Whoa! What was that!" exclaimed Gordon. "Kind of looked like Diesel 10 for a moment."

"That can't be Diesel 10! He's long gone to scrap by now!"

Just then, the signal turned to green, and Gordon set off.

Meanwhile, Thomas and James were waiting for Gordon to arrive, when all of a sudden, a bus horn was heard.

"That must be Bertie with the students!" said Thomas.

Bertie pulled into the parking lot, and the students got off and went towards the loading platform.

Mr. Alonso was expecting to see Gordon, but he didn't!

"Where is our train?" asked Mr. Alonso.

"Gordon should be here shortly." explained Thomas' driver to Mr. Alonso

"Isn't he supposed to be an express train? Expresses are never late and always on time."

Thomas was worried. If Sir Topham Hatt was here, he would be very cross.

"Can't you radio in and see where he is?" asked James.

"Or." said Emma, "we can use a little...

"Magic!" whispered Andi loudly.

"Why should we use magic?" asked the policeman.

"Because I'm a witch!" said Emma proudly.

"Let's skip the magic and radio in to find Gordon." The policeman picked up his radio.

"This is the policeman. The visitors have arrived, and we need to know where you are stat."

But this time, there was no answer.

Thomas and James were very upset. Mr. Alonso on the other hand was cross.

"I was told that there would be a train here when we arrived, to take us to Knapford! We are on a very tight schedule here, and we need to get to Knapford ASAP! Can't one of those trains take us?"

"There's no coaches attached, so the answer is no." said James's driver.

But just then, a whistle was heard.

"It's Gordon!" cried James excitedly. "He's made it!"

"And right on time too!" said the fireman.

Gordon puffed into the station. The students boarded Gordon' coaches, and soon, they were on their way.

The students were excited to tour the island, but that's another chapter.


End file.
